You're Going To Be Ok MJ
by BeautifulRain2020
Summary: *Contains adult themes and sexual references* Peter finds MJ naked in an alleyway and it's up to him to help MJ heal.
1. We're Here, You're Safe

"Please don't put me on hold. Oh Peter! You're not dead! Oh my God. Yes, good, stay here, don't die. Get some clothes on, we're booking flights."  
"What is going on dude?" Peter asked Ned.  
"MJ's missing,"  
"What?"  
"None's seen her in two hours. Mr Harrington's called the police and he's filed a missing persons report. The rest of us are leaving in the morning and Mr Dell is going to stay here if they can't find her tonight."  
"We have to look for her Ned."  
"You can't be serious. The teachers will freak out if they loose us too."  
"We won't be lost. We have to find MJ, she might be hurt."  
"Ok, just let me get dressed."

"MJ!"  
"MJ!" Peter and Ned shouted as they walked down side streets.  
"Where is she?" Ned asked as they passed an alleyway and Peter heard crying.  
"Ned stop talking," Peter said and they stopped walking. "MJ? MJ, is that you?" Peter called out. There was no reply. "MJ, it's Peter," Peter said as he began walking into the alleyway.  
"Dude? What are you doing?" Ned asked, grabbing onto Peter's arm.  
"I think it's MJ. Trust me Ned, if there was danger I would sense it."  
"Ok," Ned said before he began following Peter down the alleyway.  
"MJ?" Peter called out again. After a couple of seconds a voice came back.  
"Peter?" The voice called softly. It didn't sound like MJ, but it was small and crushed.  
"Yeah, yeah it's me," Peter said in the most comforting voice he could manage. "Where are you?"  
"Peter," MJ whispered. Peter's gaze darted to where he heard the voice from and he saw MJ lying on her side next to a large, industrial bin. Both Peter and Ned gasped and froze in place. MJ had bruises all over her body and blood was splattered on the ground around her. It wasn't clear if it was her blood or some-else's. The most striking thing about the situation, was that MJ was naked and shaking.  
"MJ," Peter said softly as he knelt next to MJ. Ned looked around before he too knelt beside MJ. Peter wanted to ask: Are you ok? What happened? But he already knew what had happened. "We're here, you're safe," Peter reassured MJ. MJ caught Peter's gaze and her eyes begged Peter for help. "I've got you, you're going to be ok," Peter said.  
"Peter," MJ said softly as she reached a hand away from her breast and towards Peter. Peter took her hand and held it gently.  
"Ned, call for an ambulance, or something," Peter said as his eyes were transfixed on MJ. MJ blinked, she looked exhausted. "Stay awake MJ, come on. Stay here, with me."  
"Dude, I left my phone at the hotel," Ned said and Peter turned to him.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"I don't know. It was stupid ok?"  
"Ok," Peter said, trying to think fast. He couldn't leave MJ lying naked on the ground. "Ned, leave me your jacket," Peter said and Ned took his jacket off. Peter put it to one side. "Go back to the hotel Ned and tell Mr Harrington that we found MJ and get him to call for an ambulance."  
"Ok. Stay safe Peter. We're getting you help MJ," Ned said before he left them. Peter turned back to MJ as he gently put a hand on her back.  
"Hey. Can you look at me MJ?" Peter asked softly and MJ moved slightly as she lifted her head. She looked up at Peter and he smiled. "Hey. I'm right here MJ. We're just going to take it nice and slow ok?" Peter said as he brushed a hair out of her face. "Are you cold?"  
"Yeah," MJ whispered and Peter gently placed the jacket over her.  
"Is that ok?" Peter asked and MJ pulled Ned's jacket down over her shoulders and she tried to lean towards Peter. Peter came forwards and lifted MJ's upper body onto his knees, so that her head was in his lap. They remained like that for a few minutes.  
"You found me," MJ said in a whisper.  
"Of course I found you. I. I love you MJ," Peter told her.  
"I love. I love," MJ tried to say.  
"MJ?" Peter asked as he looked down and watched as MJ fell asleep. "No, no, no. You have to stay awake MJ," Peter said softly but desperately.  
"It hurts," MJ whispered.  
"I know, I know," Peter said as he tried to calm himself down.  
"She's down here," Came a voice and Peter jolted. He was getting cold himself and MJ was becoming numb in his grip. Peter's senses threw themselves into a frenzy and everything screamed for him to get MJ out of there. He hauled MJ up and she hung limply in his arms, unconscious. He saw two men coming down the alleyway, he leaped up and into an open window. He watched as the two men come to where that had been a moment ago and look confused. "I swear that she was just here."  
"You clearly didn't beat her up enough."  
"She was used anyway. She was almost unconscious by the time I finished, and you know how quick I am," One man said before they left the alleyway and, once it was safe, Peter began to walk to hotel with MJ in his arms. When Peter arrived at MJ's room, the corridor was silent,  
They've probably gone to look for MJ, Peter thought to himself. In that moment, Peter should have called Ned or Mr Harrington, but his head was being overtaken by his heart that demanded that he looked after MJ by himself. He lay MJ down onto the bed and wrapped her up in the bed covers. He sat next to her as stroked her hair.  
"Come on MJ. Wake up," Peter whispered and a few painful minutes passed before MJ moved. "MJ?" Peter asked. MJ opened her eyes and looked at Peter as her hands gripped the blankets.  
"Where am I?"  
"We're at your hotel room. We're in Prague," Peter told her. MJ nodded and looked away from him.  
"Peter," MJ said.  
"Yes MJ?"  
"There was a man," MJ stuttered.  
"I know," Peter said before she could say anything else. "I know and I'm so sorry MJ. I should have been there. I could have stopped him."  
"He raped me," MJ said and Peter's heart dropped into a dark pit. He wanted to pull MJ close and tell her it would all be ok and that none would ever hurt her again. MJ began to cry and Peter lay next to her, on-top of the covers. After a few moments, MJ drew close to Peter and he embraced her the best he could.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Peter asked gently and MJ nodded. "Who's blood was on the ground?"  
"Mine," MJ whispered and Peter thought carefully about his next question.  
"Are you still bleeding?"  
"I don't know. Everything's numb," MJ replied and Peter nodded. He suddenly remembered about the phone next to the bed.  
"MJ. I'm going to call for the first aider in the hotel," Peter said gently. "I need to make sure that you don't need urgent medical attention."  
"Can't you check?" MJ whispered as she snuggled deep into Peter's chest.  
"I'm not medically trained. They don't need to touch you, I just need need to let them have a look at you," Peter whispered and he for MJ's reply, but she just began to shake. Peter held her close and, after a few minutes, MJ nodded. Peter turned his head and took hold of the phone. Without letting go of MJ, he dallied for the reception.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, can I get a first aider in room 102 please?"  
"Yes, I'll page our on call first aider now. Can I ask what's happened?" At the receptionist's question, Peter froze. MJ had fallen asleep once more in his arms and he knew how vunerable and scared she was.  
"My friend's been attacked and I would like her checked over for major injures. She's in a very vulnerable state right now."  
"Ok. The first aider should be there shortly, he's just come into the building,"  
"Thank you," Peter said and he was about to hang up when the receptionist began talking again.  
"Room 102, isn't that part of the Midtown High school group booking?"  
"… no. We're…" Peter tried to think up what to say when there was a knock on the door. He put the phone down and carefully let go of MJ. She remained asleep as Peter went to the door. He opened it to see a man with a first aid kit.  
"Hello, my name's John, you asked for a first aider."  
"Yeah, it's my friend," Peter said as he began walking back towards the bed. John closed the door and followed him to the bed.  
"What's happened?"  
"It's my friend, MJ, I found her about half an hour ago. She was attacked and she's been badly bruised, she's freezing, there was blood on the ground and she said it was hers and…"  
"Ok, ok, calm down," John said to Peter. "What's your name?"  
"Peter. Peter Parker," Peter said before he became aware of the tears in his eyes.  
"Ok Peter. Where did you find her?"  
"I found her in an alleyway. She was. She's been. She," Peter stuttered.  
"Ok. You don't need to say any-more," John reassured Peter. He stood up and locked the door before he returned and sat on the other side of the bed. "You said she was freezing when you found her,"  
"Yeah," Peter replied and John rested his hand gently on MJ's forehead. MJ moved and she leaned into the touch.  
"Peter?" MJ whispered. John looked at Peter as he took his hand away.  
"Hey MJ. "I've got the first aider here," Peter said as MJ opened her eyes and she looked over at Peter. She didn't have the energy to turn around.  
"Who is it?"  
"My name's John. Peter's asked me to have a look at you," John said gently and in a reassuring tone. MJ shook her head.  
"No. No. Peter don't let him hurt me. Please Peter," MJ said desperately, reaching out for Peter.  
"He won't hurt you I promise," Peter said as he took MJ's hand. John came around the bed and knelt down by MJ's head so that she could see him.  
"If you open your eyes MJ, you'll be able to see me," John said and MJ opened her eyes. John smiled. "My name's John and I'm not going to hurt you. Peter and myself just want to check that you're ok."  
"Let him help MJ, please. I'm really worried about you," Peter said and MJ looked at Peter and she saw the tears in his eyes.  
"He's not. He can't touch me," MJ whispered.  
"That's ok. Is Peter allowed to touch you?" John asked and MJ nodded. "Ok. Are you cold MJ?" John asked and MJ nodded. "Good. You're not hypothermic then, just stay wrapped up and you'll warm up ok?" MJ nodded as she became more relaxed. "Peter said that you're bruised?"  
"And she feels numb."  
"Ok. MJ, would it be ok if I had a look? I won't touch you, I would just like to see how bad the bruising is," John asked and MJ looked at Peter.  
"It's ok. "It's ok," Peter reassured her and MJ began to sit up in the bed. Peter have her a hand to sit against the headboard and with her top half exposed. John sat on the side of the bed and looked at her chest. He looked at her sides and then asked her to lean forwards to look at her back. Peter helped MJ lean forwards and then to rest back. MJ looked at Peter with tears in her eyes and he wiped away the tears that fell down onto her cheeks.  
"Can you lift up your arms for me?" John asked and MJ did so. Peter also lifted his arms into the air so that MJ wouldn't feel stupid and MJ smiled. "There's nothing major to worry about on your top half MJ," John said and both MJ and Peter looked at him as they lowered their arms. "The bruising will fade and you'll sore for a week or two," John said and MJ began to cry once more.  
"What's wrong MJ?" Peter asked MJ.  
"It's hurts," MJ replied and Peter hugged her. He was careful not to hug her too tightly.  
"Can I have a look MJ?" John asked after a moment and MJ nodded. "If you could Peter," He said and Peter pulled back the covers to reveal MJ's lower half. MJ held tightly onto Peter and she closed her eyes. Peter listened to MJ crying as he held her close to him. "Can you open your legs slightly please MJ," John said very softly and MJ did so. After a few minutes, John gently pulled the covers back over MJ and Peter let go of her. Peter held MJ's arms as they looked over at John. "You've got a vaginal tear MJ. From my observations, it looks like quite a deep laceration and you've lost quite a lot of blood. That's probably why you're feeling numb and weak. It's still bleeding but it's not life threatening. You'll need to go to hospital to get proper treatment for it, but for now I would recommend putting on some underwear and a menstrual pad to control the bleeding and lower the chance of infection," John explained and MJ nodded as Peter looked at her.  
"I'll give you a hand," Peter said and for the first time, MJ fell completely in love with Peter.  
"I love you," MJ said and Peter kissed her gently.  
"I think you'll be ok now," John said as Peter and MJ pulled out of the kiss.  
"Thank you," MJ told him quietly.  
"No problem. You still need to go the hospital, but Peter should be able to look after you until then," John said as he unlocked the door and left.  
"Let's get you dressed MJ. Where are your clothes?"  
"My bag," MJ told Peter and he went over to her bag. Peter took out a loose top, a pair of shorts and a pair of knickers.  
"Do you have any menstrual pads?" Peter asked and MJ nodded. Peter looked again in MJ's bag and found some. "I don't know what to do with these," Peter said before he handed MJ a few pads and her knickers. MJ took them and attached one of the pads to her knickers. She rested back on the headboard, exhausted by the motion. "MJ," Peter whispered as she saw how tired she was. He sat on the bed and hugged her. MJ cried and Peter shushed her. "You'll be ok," Peter whispered. They sat on the bed for a few moments before Peter stood up. MJ watched as he reached inside his pocket and took out a necklace. It was of a black flower. "I was going to give this to you in Paris," Peter said as he sat back down. "But I think you can have it now," Peter said before he placed it around MJ's neck. "There," Peter smiled as he watched it hang down on MJ's breast. MJ smiled, looking at it before she turned to Peter, her face stained with tears.  
"It's a black dalia."  
"Like the murder flower," Peter said and MJ smiled. Peter laughed slightly, glad to see the real MJ under all the pain. MJ looked down and she whispered quietly.  
"I'm bleeding."  
"Yes," Peter remembered and he stood up. He slowly pulled back the covers and MJ brought her legs around and off the bed with Peter's help. Peter ignored all the blood that had stained the sheets. He wrapped an arm around MJ and helped her to stand up. "Are you ok?" He asked MJ as he supported her.  
"Yeah. I need. I need a shower," MJ said quietly and Peter helped her into the shower. Peter stood with MJ as the water ran over both of them and he kissed her again. Peter rested his hand against the necklace and MJ's hand came to meet him. In that moment, nothing else mattered. It was only them, alone in the world and deep in each others embrace.


	2. You're So Strong

The shower disguised MJ's tears. She truly loved Peter and she cherished this moment. For a few minutes, she forgot the pain and let herself relax into Peter's grip. Soon, the shower turned off and MJ pressed her head into Peter's chest. Peter held her there before he gently lead her out and into the room, where she sat on the bed. Peter knelt in-front of her and she rested her weight through her hands onto him. Peter helped her to get dressed before he kissed her on the forehead.  
"How's that?" Peter asked. MJ rested a hand on the necklace and looked at Peter, her eyes glistening with tears. She thought Peter might be sick of her crying but instead he wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're so strong MJ," Peter told her quietly and the words filled MJ with an intense sensation of love for Peter. MJ kept eye contact with Peter as voices came from outside the door.  
"I don't know!" They heard Ned shout.  
"Ok, none panic," Mr Harrington's panicked voice called out. "We'll find both MJ and Peter."  
"I bet been MJ's in her room this whole time," Flash said sarcastically as he pushed the door open. MJ and Peter froze as their whole class stared in disbelief into the room.  
"Peter?" Ned whispered in shock. Betty just gasped quietly beside him.  
"MJ? Penis?" Flash said as he stared at Peter.  
"MJ!" Mr Harrington cried out as he came running into the room. "What happened? Are you ok? We've been looking all over for you," Mr Harrington said as he sat next to MJ on the bed and MJ shifted awkwardly away from him.  
"I found her and brought her back here," Peter said. "I thought that I had better wait until you returned,"  
"Ned told me to call an ambulance," Mr Harrington said and Peter stared at him, not sure what to say.  
"MJ!" Brad shouted as he ran to her. He knelt down in-front of MJ and began talking to her. MJ felt overwhelmed, she had just begun to process the situation when her whole class had barged in on her and Peter. She wanted to be alone. Alone with Peter. People were talking around her and people's hands were touching her hands, legs and shoulders. MJ squirmed and stood up. She turned to face the wall with tears still streaming down her face.  
"Everyone out!" MJ heard a voice shout. "You too Parker."  
"I'm staying with MJ," Peter replied. MJ closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She wrapped her arms around herself and began hyperventilating. Her body was shaking and she couldn't stand up for long.  
"Mr Dell!"  
"What are you doing? Stop live streaming this! Put that phone away!"  
"Get away from her!"  
"Peter!" MJ heard Ned shout and she heard people scuffling on the floor. It was becoming hard to breathe and MJ rested a hand onto her chest. She squeezed her eyes closed with enough force to give herself a headache. MJ wanted to scream, but instead she opened her eyes and everything became calm. Her body felt numb once more and she couldn't feel her feet. She turned around to see Brad on his back on the floor with Peter on-top of him. Peter's hand was curled up into a fist, ready to punch Brad. Ned was trying to prise Peter off while Flash was filming it all on his phone. Mr Dell and Mr Harrington were doing a bad job of trying to resolve the situation. None of this bothered MJ as she stared at the scene. Very quickly, everyone went quiet and turned to MJ. She was pale, her hair was a mess and she had a glazed look on her face. People's faces turned to that of worry, lost of what to do, meanwhile Peter stood up and came over to MJ.  
"MJ," Peter whispered. MJ's eyes looked at Peter, he heard her ragged breathing and looked into her eyes before they rolled back into her head and MJ passed out. "Whoa," Peter said as MJ's head fell back and he caught her before he lowered her onto the ground. Mr Dell ran to Peter and he knelt on the other side of MJ.  
"Ned, call that ambulance," Mr Harrington said and Ned took out his phone. Mr Harrington grabbed Flash's phone and turned it off.  
"Hey, those were my fans."  
"And that was a violation of MJ's privacy. Get up Brad," Mr Harrington said and he finally ushered the class out of the room.  
"It's those witches," Mr Dell said and Peter looked at him before looking back at MJ. He brushed a hair out of MJ's face and kissed her. "Well. Something happened quickly."  
"Ned's calling for an ambulance," Peter said. Mr Dell looked up and saw the blood on the sheets.  
"What the?" Mr Dell began before he looked back at Peter. He saw Peter lift MJ up so that she was resting against his chest. He was shushing her and rocking her gently. He kissed MJ's forehead again and held her close. Mr Dell was beginning to understand what had happened.

There was a steady beeping sound when MJ came to. She was lying on her side and she felt the clothes around her body. She sensed someone move beside her and she whimpered uncontrollably. The figure touched her gently.  
"Hey," Peter said gently. MJ opened her eyes and saw Peter sitting next to her. "You're ok. You're in hospital and they've just got you on monitoring," Peter told her. MJ turned her head and saw the monitors. She watched her heart rate beeping steadily and she felt the weight of the blanket on-top of her. "You're going to be ok MJ," Peter said as he stroked her hair. "You had a low body temperature so they wrapped you up for a while. They also sedated you and stitched up your wound."  
"What?" MJ whispered as her gaze focused back on Peter.  
"It's ok. I insisted that I had to stay with you and none hurt you, I promise," Peter reassured MJ and she sighed before she turned onto her back. She felt the stitching and moved uncomfortably.  
"My chest hurts," MJ whispered as she rested one hand onto her chest.  
"You've been badly bruised MJ," Peter told her. MJ's hand went down to her chest and she felt the black dalia. She looked at Peter and he rested a hand on-top of hers.  
"Thank you for saving me."  
"I'll always save you MJ."  
"Where are we?"  
"We're still in Prague. The trip hasn't ended yet. The class is staying here until you're out of hospital."  
"Shouldn't a teacher be with me?"  
"Dr Dell's in the waiting room. I think he's worked out what happened," Peter told MJ softly. MJ shifted awkwardly and felt something near her neck. She panicked and began to take sharp, shallow breaths.  
"Hey, hey," Peter said, alerted by MJ's sudden movements. "It's ok, it's ok," Peter said as MJ felt around her chest and found the cannula that was inserted just under her left collarbone. She turned to Peter wide-eyed as he stopped her from pulling it out. "You're ok MJ, they're giving you a blood transfusion. You lost a lot of blood and that's why you fainted."  
"But it feels like."  
"I know, I know, and I promise that you're ok," Peter said as calmly as he could. MJ settled down and began to breathe normally again. "That's it. I'm here, I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to leave you MJ," Peter said before he kissed MJ's hands.  
"I'm scared," MJ said, her voice weak once more.  
"I know but it's ok. We'll get through this together," Peter reassured her before he rested his forehead against MJ's.


	3. Two Months Later

MJ looked up from her desk. The teacher was going on about something, but MJ hadn't been paying enough attention to know what it was about. Her attention was then caught instead by the TV in the corner of the room. The TV was mounted on the wall in the corner of the room and the news was playing. There was another school shooting two states away from them and a man in New York had just broken the world record for the number of cheeseburgers eaten in ten minutes. MJ rested her head onto her hands as the news relaxed her. She thought about sketching each of the people on the news, how she would make some of their noses bigger and some their jaw-lines slightly wider. She was blissfully unaware of the teacher noticing her and beginning to shout at her. Suddenly, MJ sat bolt upright, her hands began to shake and she could feel her body beginning to panic. On the TV a police report was being shown.  
"Two men have been convicted of sexual assault and rape today after being caught by our very own, Spiderman," The news reporter read out. MJ looked into the eyes of the man who had raped her and she felt the panic begin to escalate. It had been two months the attack and, after finding out that Peter was Spiderman, he had promised her that that he would find those men and bring them to justice. Today was that day and MJ wasn't prepared. She couldn't move her eyes away from the screen and neither could the rest of the class. "Spiderman has handed over alleged footage of these men coming back for the woman after Spiderman had swooped in and saved her. The police are reviewing the footage and if this is true, these men will not see the world outside of prison walls for the rest of their lives," The reporter continued. MJ's blood ran cold and she began to cry. She was unaware of how badly she was hyperventilating, as well as not noticing, Ned kneeling beside her and gently talking to her.  
"Where's Peter?" Ned asked as MJ broke down in-front of him, her eyes glazed over.  
"He went home sick this morning," The teacher replied  
"Ok. Can we call the nurse or her parents, we need to calm her down."  
"Brad has gone to go and get the nurse, she's just having a panic attack."  
"But why?" Flash asked and the class stared at him. "It doesn't matter to her unless they were the ones who assaulted…" Flash trailed off as he finally realised the situation in-front of him.

Sounds surrounded MJ and suddenly the silence became too loud, she ran out of the classroom. The class behind her erupted into chaos and Flash managed to slip between it all. In the building, she couldn't breathe. The walls were coming in, overwhelming her and trapping her just as the man had done. She cried out, reaching her hands out towards the entrance, begging to be free.  
"MJ!" Flash shouted after her but she didn't hear him. MJ burst out of the front doors and blinked at the sudden brightness. She collapsed onto a stair and cried, burying her head into her hands. Flash came through the doors and stopped. He was about to approach her when Spiderman came down and knelt in-front of her.  
"MJ," Spiderman whispered. Flash was very confused.  
"Spiderman?" Flash stuttered. Spiderman didn't turn to Flash, instead he gently put a hand underneath MJ's chin and lifted her head so that he caught her gaze. MJ had tears running down her face.  
"You caught them?" MJ asked, she needed to know that this was real.  
"MJ look at me," Spiderman said. Peter knew that Flash was there but he was so focused on MJ that he didn't care, two months of pain were about to be over for her. Peter took off his mask and ignored Flash's gasps of shock, surprise and unexpected squeaking noises. Peter placed his hand on MJ's neck. "This is real. I promise you. Those guys are gone, they've been locked away. I gave them footage of that night ok, when they came back."  
"They came back?"  
"Yeah, oh man. You fell unconscious in my arms and I had to hide us because they came back for you,"  
"He raped me Peter," MJ said, being able to say it without stuttering.  
"I know but that doesn't mean anything ok? You're still MJ and I love you. Those men will be in jail for the rest of their lives for what they did to you."  
"I'm safe?"  
"You're always safe with me," Peter said before he hugged MJ. Peter held her close as he shot Flash a look. Flash was staring wide-eyed at Peter, frozen in place. He motioned for Flash to come closer and Flash somehow moved his body to go forwards. "If you tell anyone. I'll put you in hospital," Peter whispered and Flash nodded.  
"If MJ going to be ok?" He asked  
"She'll be fine. She's got Spiderman covering for her."

Be sure to check out my other Spidey stories:  
Hold Me Close & Don't Let Go  
I'm Proud Of You Kid  
Spiderman Oneshots


End file.
